Jesse's Girl
by LovelyLadyAthena
Summary: Her task was simple; find Jesse in L.A. and enlist his help in cleaning up the huge mess their dad's had left for them. Nobody else gets involved. But that was easier said than done, especially since Jesse has found himself a new family who uncovers the truth and her past. The worst thing is; she finds herself falling for hot-headed Vince who's determined to protect her. Vince/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Jesse's Girl**

_Jesse's got himself a girl_

_And I want to make her mine_

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own the 'Fast and the Furious' franchise or any song titles, lyrics, or people and places you recognize. Hell I don't even own any of the cars mentioned.

**Rated T:** For some mild swearing.

**Authors note: **Takes place before 'TFATF' (2001). Reviews are always appreciated.

One

_DT Auto_

I re-read the name on the note feeling agitated. _Gee pop, an actual address would have helped _I thought looking around downtown Los Angeles and feeling hopeless. How the hell was I suppose to find what I was looking for?

My stomach then growled loud, and irritated as I had neglected to eat on the 1 day 15 hour bus ride from Miami to Los Angeles. I pulled out a few crumpled 1's from my pocket wondering if there was anywhere close to grab a bite to eat when I noticed a small cantina across the street, 'Torettos'. There were no customers but a young woman who looked around my age was standing behind the counter looking bored and so I headed over. Maybe she'd be able to point me in the right direction.

When I stepped through the wide entry way she gave me a friendly smile and straightened up. 'Welcome to Toretto's. What can I get you?' she asked as I took a seat on a stool at the counter.

I returned her smile glancing at the plastic menu. 'A chicken salad sandwich on white and a bottle of water' I ordered as my stomach growled steadily now. Luckily she hadn't heard it as she turned and began making the sandwich. I smoothed out the note on the counter top as she turned around with my sandwich and water.

'Why are you looking for DT Auto?' she asked noticing the note as she placed the plate in front of me.

'I'm looking for an old friend of mine' I replied twisting the cap off the bottle and nearly chugging the contents.

'Who?' her smile was now gone and she seemed to be suspicious.

I frowned wondering why the sudden change but I decided to answer her. 'His names Jesse. We grew up together'.

She relaxed. 'I know where it is. It's my brothers shop'.

I perked up. 'Really!? Could you give me directions? I really need to see Jesse'.

I hoped she didn't ask why because this was between Jesse and I. I felt shitty dragging him into it let alone anybody else. Luckily, she didn't.

'Actually I was just about to close and head over there. I can take you. I'm Mia by the way' her friendly smile returned.

'Gemma' I returned her smile.

After I wolfed down my sandwich, Mia closed up and she led me to the back parking lot where a aqua-blue Acura Integra GSR sat. 'Cute car' I said as I slid into the passenger side.

During the drive to the garage Mia told me about her older brother Dom and his 'crew' she said Jesse had showed up 5 years ago and never left. He was like everybody's little brother. Her words pierced my heart. Jesse had found another family and was happy and I was about to drag him into some real nasty shit. I forced the thoughts out of my head as she pulled into a dirt lot with a small garage. DT Auto was written in red letters on a white sign. There was a single bay door and it was opened wide allowing the warm L.A. air to circulate through the small shop.

When I exited the car, the unmistakable sound of an air impact wrench whirled to life as Mia led me through the large bay door into the shop. Immediately my eyes fell to the red Mazda RX-7 where a large, bald man stood over the hood with a much smaller man standing on the other side also peering into the hood. There were also 2 other men and a Latino girl working on 2 cars but I paid them little attention.

There was no mistaken Jesse, especially since he was wearing the beanie I had bought him all those years ago. I thought the burden that had been weighing heavy on my shoulder since our dad's had been thrown in prison would ease a bit once I found Jesse who would share the burden but it felt heavier. He seemed peaceful and at home and I was about to rip it away from him.

'Hey Jesse, you got a visitor' Mia said and naturally, everybody stopped what they were doing and looked up.

Jesse did a double take. 'Shit...Gem?' he asked.

'Hey Jess' I managed to find my voice.

He put down the wrench he had been holding and quickly crossed over to me, enveloping me into a bone crushing hug. The familiarity and comfort I had been longing for hit me like a ton of bricks as I squeezed back. 'Finally made it out here huh?' he asked once we pulled away. I studied his youthful face and felt worse about dropping in on him but I couldn't turn around now or we'd both be in deeper shit.

'Yeah I thought it was time. I missed you kid' I smiled at him.

'Hey Jesse, you gonna introduce your friend?' a deep voice broke up our little reunion. As the bald guy stepped up, wiping his large hands on a rag.

'Oh yeah. Guys this is Gemma, my best friend from Miami, we go way back. That's Dom' he pointed to the bald man. 'That's Letty, she's Dom's chick' next he pointed to the Latina who merely stood with her arms crossed leaning against the car she had been working on looking bored. 'That's Leon' he introduced the guy wearing a jersey with the number 19 on it who winked at me mischievously. 'And Vince'.

When my eyes drifted over to Vince I felt heat creep up my neck and splash onto my cheeks as he stared at me with a heavy, smouldering gaze. He was by far the most attractive with dark blue eyes, a scruffy face, broad shoulders and muscular arms adorned with tattoos. 'Hi' I managed to get out as I couldn't help but stare back at him. He eventually broke the trance and managed a smirk before picking up the Corona that sat on the fender of the car and took a sip. Yeah, he knew I thought he was hot, cocky bastard

'Well a friend of Jesse's is a friend of mine' Dom gave me a surprisingly friendly smile as I turned my attention away from Vince who went back to the car he had been working on with Leon. I heard a low grumble from Letty who also returned to her work, dismissing me.

'So how long are you staying for?' Jesse asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. 'As long as you want me to stick around for'.

'Forever' he said honestly.

I wanted to break down right there and tell him everything but I just smiled. 'So where are you staying?' Mia asked.

I could feel my cheeks heating up again. 'Uh well, I actually haven't gotten that far' I mumbled.

'Well there's always room for one more at our place right Dom?' Mia looked toward her older brother.

'Of course. Mi casa es su casa' Dom said.

'Oh no I couldn't. I wouldn't want to trouble you' I replied shaking my head as Jesse's arm went around my shoulders.

'No trouble at all. Mia take her home, we'll be closing up in an hour' Dom ordered.

'Hey Dom can I see you over here?' Letty growled as she glared at her boyfriend. I had a feeling she wasn't too happy with the rearrangements.

'Go, and don't worry' Dom said to Mia and I before sauntering over to the fiery Latina.

'I'll see you there!' Jesse smiled at me as Mia took my wrist and led me back outside as Dom and Letty began a quiet, heated conversation.

'I really don't want to trouble you guys' I began as I got back into Mia's car.

'Trust me, it's no trouble at all. The more the merrier' Mia gave me a comforting smile.

'I don't think Letty's too happy about it' I said.

Mia laughed. 'She'll get over it'.

-.-.-.-.-

Mia pulled into the long driveway of a medium sized, white board house in a blue collared neighbourhood in downtown L.A, only minutes from the shop and cantina.

'Home sweet home' Mia said as we got out and she led me into the kitchen through the side door.

'Thanks for taking me in' I told her honestly as she gave me a quick tour. There were 3 bedrooms upstairs; Dom's, Mia's and a spare bedroom. Vince's room was off the hall that linked the living room to the kitchen on the second floor and Jesse and Leon shared the basement.

'You can have this room' Mia opened the door to the spare bedroom upstairs. It was a moderate size with a Queen sized bed, a dark oak dresser, and a dark oak nightstand with a desk lamp and digital clock. 'Is it okay?' Mia asked watching my reaction.

I gave her a big smile. 'It's wonderful!' I enthused.

She seemed relieved. 'Oh good! Unpack your stuff and relax. I'll be in the kitchen getting dinner ready. Do you like burgers and beer?'

'Burgers and beer sound heavenly' I answered.

She managed another big smile. 'Welcome to the family Gem' and with that she was gone.

_Family__ huh? _I mused as I unpacked the small duffle bag I brought with me. It sounded like a foreign word to me as I hadn't had a family in 5 years since pops had been thrown in prison. I blocked out thoughts of my dad because it would only make me angry and sad. I needed to focus on the task at hand.

-.-.-.-.-.-

It had only taken a few minutes to unpack what little I brought; a few pairs of jeans, some t-shirts and tank tops, a couple pairs of underwear and socks and a pair of sneakers with a few toiletries. I joined Mia in the kitchen to see if she needed any help. She was dancing around to the stereo as she cut up some vegetables. I giggled and she spun around but didn't seem embarrassed. She didn't need to, that girl had rhythm unlike myself who had two left feet. 'Need any help?' I asked.

'If you wouldn't mind cutting up these vegetables for the salad, I can prep the burgers' she was still swaying as she handed me the knife. We chatted and giggled as I cut up the various veggies and she made the burgers out of the package of ground beef. 'Come on girl shake those hips' she bumped hips with me.

'I am the worlds worst dancer' I told her laughing.

'Oh we'll have to change that. Sway like this' she showed me how and I attempted it and failed miserably, feeling like an idiot as the door banged open and the boys and Letty trooped in. I ceased all movement and turned red but Mia didn't care and continued her dance routine as Dom fished in the fridge for some beers.

'Fire up the grill brother dearest?' Mia asked Dom as the 'pop' of beer caps echoed through the kitchen. 'But wash up first' she threw in as an after thought as Letty and Leon headed to the living room and Dom into the laundry room off the kitchen to wash his hands in the utility sink.

Jesse hovered around me. 'I was kind of afraid you wouldn't be here' he told me reaching for a cherry tomato and popping it into his mouth.

'I told you'd I'd stick around' I told him trying to focus on chopping the vegetables and not my finger as I felt Vince's heavy gaze on my back as he stood behind us leaning against the fridge and nursing a Corona.

'I'm glad' he kissed me on the cheek. 'But I gotta go and kick Leon's ass at Mario Kart' he yelled the last part.

'Sure kid' I heard Leon call from the living room.

'Choose Yoshi' I told him as he walked away.

'Always' he threw back over his shoulder before disappearing into the living room.

'Vince...Vince!' I heard Mia call and I happened to turn around just as Vince turned his attention from my direction to Mia's. 'Go wash up and help Dom' Mia told him sternly as the kitchen was small and slightly crowded from his large frame.

'Sure' he grunted walking into the laundry room as Dom walked out. Dom grabbed the plate of burgers from Mia and offered me a smile before heading out to the back to grill.

Vince reappeared and sauntered over. I felt the heat in my cheeks as he passed by, rubbing against me, snapping a cherry tomato up and popping it into his mouth. He licked his lips and held eye contact as he passed. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until he was out of sight.

'Sorry about him. He can be a bit intense' Mia rolled her brown eyes.

'It's okay' I tried to come off as indifferent to him but truth be told, that had given me a rush.

'Just tell him to cool it' Mia instructed.

'Oh I don't think I could do that'.

'Don't worry, you'll get use to all of them and it'll become second nature to tell them off' she smiled brightly.

I didn't have the heart to tell her that I wouldn't be around that long to get use to them. Instead I returned her smile and threw the vegetables into the salad bowl.

-.-.-.-.-.-

It was sad to admit that I had actually forgotten what it felt like to sit down for a 'family meal' as Dom called it. I was nearly brought to tears by Jesse's grace, how he thanked the 'spirit' for reuniting us but luckily I managed to hold it in and focused on the questions everyone was asking me. It was a bit hard to do with Vince peering over at me every now and then. At one point I had actually locked eyes with him and if it wasn't for Jesse nudging me when Leon asked me a question, I would have continued to have a stare off with him. For some reason, I was being drawn to him. I told myself it had nothing to do with the fact that he was tall, built, and hot but who was I kidding?

Once the meal was done, everybody went to do their own thing. Leon, Jesse and I retired to the living room where I sat on the black leather couch and watched 'the epic conclusion of Mario Kart, Jesse Vs. Leon'. Dom, and Letty headed to the garage to 'work on their cars' aka 'make out on their cars', Vince went up to have a shower, and Mia was stuck doing dishes. I offered to help but she insisted I relax.

After I got bored of watching the boys I said I was going to sit on the porch to get some air. 'Want some company?' Jesse asked as he bashed into Leon who was playing as Bowser.

'No it's cool. You finish your game' I said getting off the couch and going to the front door. I needed to clear my head.

'I understand. It pains you to see Jesse getting his ass kicked badly' Leon smirked. I laughed as I headed to the door. 'Yeah that's it'.

The street was deserted and dead as I took a seat on the top concrete step just enjoying the quiet, except for the occasional chirp of a cricket which I found relaxing.

I was getting lost in my thoughts when I heard the door open behind me. I turned to see Vince standing there, holding two beers by the necks between his fingers. He twisted off the caps and handed me one.

'Thanks' I said.

He took a seat beside me on the step. He was so close I could smell him and boy did he smell good! His cologne was musky and he smelt of shower and soap. I stopped myself from inhaling, because that would be creepy. My heart began to beat rapidly in my chest at the proximity and the fact it was just us.

'So what's your story?' he asked as I went back to staring out at the road trying to remain calm.

_Here we go_ I thought.

I took a sip of the beer before shrugging. 'Well there's a beginning, a middle, and an ending. Hopefully the last part comes much later in life'.

He chuckled, it was a deep rumble that shook his body. I found it pleasant. 'Cute. Now tell me what's the real story?'

'What makes you think it's something worth listening to or something that I want to tell?' I turned to him, challenging him.

'Your eyes' he said gazing into them.

I felt the familiar blush creep up as I began to feel a bit self conscious. 'My eyes?'

'They say the eyes are windows into the soul or some shit like that, and I'm good at reading people' he replied. I turned away as I felt like he was literally trying to stare into my soul and, I was afraid that he might actually see something I didn't want him to see.

I sighed. 'I grew up in Miami with Jess. Our dads were friends, they got into some trouble and now their both in jail. Jesse left Miami shortly after that and I haven't seen him in 5 years'. I had left out some major parts but he didn't have to know that. I hoped he wouldn't ask what they were in jail for but luckily he asked me something else.

'Why now?' he asked.

'Why now what?'

'Why have you come looking for Jesse now?' he asked.

I gripped the neck of the bottle tight. 'He's my best friend and I missed him' I was getting a bit irritated and my tone reflected that.

'Okay I can take a hint. I'll be waiting for when you want to tell me the whole story' he said smugly.

I glared at the step below us before turning back to him. 'So what's your story then?'

He took a sip of his beer before replying. 'Well I was born and raised here. My dad was a drunk, my mom a pill junkie. I met Dom in the third grade and we've been tight since, him and Mia are my family' I was a bit startled how honest and open he was with me but then I figured he was trying to earn my trust, which wasn't going to happen.

'Shitty deals' I concluded before finishing my beer. 'Well it's been a long day, I'm heading to bed' I stood not wanting anymore alone time with Vince.

'Need some company?' he smirked.

'I'm not going to dignify that with an answer' I said pretending to be disgusted and offended. But if I was honest, I wouldn't have minded his company.

I stalked inside, said good night to everybody and headed upstairs to my new room. I didn't get much sleep that night, but that was nothing new. Sleep didn't come easy when you were running for your life...


	2. Chapter 2

**Jesse's Girl**

_Jesse's got himself a girl_

_And I want to make her mine_

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own the 'Fast and the Furious' franchise or any song titles, lyrics, or people and places you recognize. Hell I don't even own any of the cars mentioned.

**Rated T:** For some mild swearing.

**Authors note: **Amazing response to the first chapter! Big thank you to those who reviewed, this ones for you.

Two

I could feel the weight of someone sitting on the edge of my bed.

Fear and adrenaline kicked in and I bolted up, preparing for a fight. 'Jesus Christ Gem!' Jesse exclaimed, startled by my sudden movement.

'Sorry Jess, bad habit' I apologized slightly embarrassed.

He frowned at me. 'That's a weird bad habit'.

I brushed back my mane of thick, dark brown hair as it was sticking to my forehead and the back of my neck. I had major anxiety and night sweats.

'Yeah I know' I replied as I brought my knees up and rested my chin on them looking at Jesse. 'But anyways, good morning'.

'Morning' he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. 'Mia's making breakfast downstairs. Thought I'd come get you before Vince and Leon got there and ate it all' Jesse said.

My stomach growled as the scent of bacon and eggs wafted under my door and to my nose. 'Oh man, I haven't had bacon and eggs in so long' I said.

Something unreadable flashed behind Jesse's eyes but it disappeared quickly. 'Well you better get dressed' Jesse stood and went to the door. 'And I mean it when I say, I'm really glad you're here' he smiled.

I returned his smile with a heavy heart. 'Me too'.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once I was somewhat put together, I headed downstairs to the dining room where Mia was just laying out the breakfast spread. Jesse was helping her set the table. I was the first to arrive but I could hear movement from upstairs which meant Dom was awake. Jesse pulled out a chair for me and I sat down as Mia passed me a plate. 'Are we waiting for Dom to say grace?' I asked eyeing the heavenly sight of the bacon, eggs, pancakes and breakfast sausages.

'We don't usually say grace for breakfast. Everybody's rushing through it to get to the garage and I have morning classes' Mia said sitting down across from me just as a large shadow filled the doorway.

Vince shuffled in still looking half-asleep and oh so sexy. His hair was sticking up in odd angles, his eyes were dark and half-lidded, and he was only wearing a pair of black athletic shorts. I nearly choked on my orange juice as he shuffled in and flopped down at the table.

Jesse passed him a plate and without a word he began piling food on. A few minutes after that Dom and Letty appeared.

'Where's Leon?' I asked.

'He's a late sleeper. He'll be rushing up here just as we're about to leave' Mia said.

I merely nodded as I forked up some more eggs and glanced every now and then at Vince who still hadn't said a word. I guess he wasn't a morning person.

'So what are your plans for today?' Dom asked me.

'I was going to look around town' I shrugged.

'I wish I could hang out with you' Jesse said.

'Sorry Jess but we're swamped at the garage right now' Dom said.

'Yeah it's cool. You'll be alright yeah?' Jesse looked at me and I nodded.

'Yeah, I can take care of myself' I told him. I tried to seem nonchalant as I brought up my next question, 'is there a payphone around the area?'

'There's one down the street at the 7-Eleven. But we do have a phone here' Dom answered.

'It's okay. I have to make a long-distance call and I wanted to look around anyways' I replied as I felt everyone's eyes on me.

'Are you calling someone in Miami?' Jesse asked.

I nodded. 'My dad'.

'Is he still in prison?' he asked.

'Yeah'.

'Oh your dad's in prison?' Mia asked softly, empathy in her eyes.

'Yes, for 5 years now' I glanced over at Vince who had been the only one so far that I had told about my dad.

He looked like he wanted to say something but instead went back to shoveling eggs and sausage into his mouth.

'Our dads were friends, they use to work together. That's how I met Gem' Jesse added.

And by 'work together' he meant 'boost cars'. No one asked why they were locked up which meant that Jesse had probably told them about his dad. It made me feel slightly better that I didn't have to go into details. I was hoping I could change the subject as I was afraid I would divulge something that wasn't suppose to be common knowledge when Dom saved me the trouble.

'Well we better get going' he said.

'I'm done anyways' Vince said pushing his plate away and looking awake now. 'Thanks Mia' he smiled at her.

I caught the twinkle in his eye as he looked at the pretty girl. I don't know why, but I felt a bit jealous.

Jesse lingered at the table as Dom wished us a good day before they trooped out. Vince wished me 'good luck' on navigating downtown L.A. He was being sarcastic.

'Tonight, can we talk?' Jesse asked in a low voice as Mia began clearing the dishes.

I felt a lump form in my throat. Since arriving yesterday afternoon, Jesse had been trying to figure out why I was here and what I had been up to in Miami. We both hadn't forgotten our last conversation before he took off to L.A and how I was so against leaving my dad in Miami which is why I didn't come out with Jesse. Now he was trying to piece everything together. 'Sure' I managed.

Just then there was a loud bang from downstairs and a few seconds later Leon was bursting through the basement door into the kitchen as he tried to slip on his shoes and jersey. Mia was prepared and passed him an egg sandwich as he stumbled outside still trying to get dressed.

It broke some of the tension and Jesse and I laughed before he wished me a good day and left.

-.-.-.-.-.-

After I walked Mia out to her car and watched her disappear, I returned to my room. Once I located what I was looking for, I stuffed it into my back pocket and headed out toward the 7-Eleven with a knot in my stomach and a lump in my throat as I looked around me every now and then as paranoia set in. I half expected to see a black SUV or a guy trailing me but I made it to the payphone without any incidences.

With shaky fingers, I fished the crumpled phone number out of my pocket. I took a big breath as I dialed the number and waited for it to be answered.

On the second ring it was but there was no greeting. 'It's me. I've found him'.

'Good. Tony will be there soon. Remember, any word to the cops or anyone else and you're dead. And make sure your little friend keeps his mouth shut as well' then the line went dead.

I slammed the receiver down as anger and fear gripped me. How was I suppose to drag Jesse into this when he was finally happy? I debated about packing up and taking off but he knew that Jesse was here and there was no doubt in my mind that he would have him killed. I couldn't let that happen.

-.-.-.-.-.-

It was around three when everyone got home from work. They all seemed to be in high spirits, including Letty who actually greeted me.

'What's everybody so happy for?' I asked Leon.

'It's Friday' he said.

'Oh' I said.

'But not only is it Friday, it's also party night' he said as he draped his arm around my shoulders.

'Party night?'

'Yeah we invite a bunch of people, get drunk, and party all night long' Jesse enthused.

'Don't forget about the drunken hot sex' Vince added as he came out of the kitchen with a Corona.

I felt my cheeks redden as he looked at me pointedly. Luckily Dom broke the silence that settled. 'We need to move some of this stuff' he said indicating the couch and coffee table. That's when I took my leave and headed upstairs to avoid being in the boys way as they moved furniture around.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Apparently party night was a big deal to everybody including Mia who used it as an excuse to dress up. When I came downstairs in a pair of jeans and a white tank top Mia frowned. 'You're not wearing that are you?' she asked.

'What's wrong with what I'm wearing?' I asked.

'It's not hot enough!'

'Well I'm sorry but this is all I have for clothes'.

'You poor thing! I can change that come with me' she grabbed me by the wrist and took me back upstairs to her room.

'You're not as tall as me but you're petite so some of these might work' Mia said digging through her closet and pulling out some dresses, tops, and shorts.

'I don't know Mia. Do you have something that doesn't scream 'look at me?'

'Why would you not want people to look at you? You're gorgeous! Live a little' she threw a pair of tight black denim shorts at me and a low slung red top that showed a bit of cleavage and midriff.

'Now you just need some sky high heels to make your legs look longer' she said to herself as I looked at the articles of clothing, slightly horrified yet intrigued.

'These'll do!' he pulled a pair of black kitten heels with an open toe.

'I'll break my neck in these' I said.

'Not if you practice. Now go get dressed and I'll warm up the curling iron' she pushed me out into the hall toward my room.

Closing my bedroom door I tossed the clothing onto the bed and looked at them. _I don't want to dress up and I don't feel like partying_ I thought sullenly as I flopped down on the edge of the bed. There were more important things to worry about. I felt on the verge of tears when there was a knock at my door. I quickly wiped at my face. 'Come in!'

Jesse poked his head in. 'Hey you ready yet?' he asked.

'No...I don't feel like partying' I replied.

He frowned and came in closing the door behind him. 'What's wrong?' he asked and took a seat beside me on the edge of the bed.

'It's nothing. Just feeling a little home sick' I replied.

'Hey' he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. 'I know how you feel. It sucked when I first moved out here. I didn't know anybody, dad was locked up, you were back in Miami but I found these guys. They're my family now and they can become yours. You can stay here with us...with me and live happily ever after and when- if our dads get out, we can decide what to do when that time comes. I know it must have sucked for you being in Miami by yourself and how much of a dick I was to you before I left. I was just angry you chose to stay there when I wanted you here with me. But now we're together again and that's all that matters' and with that he pressed his lips against mine in a heated kiss.

We hadn't kissed in a long time. Jesse was my first boyfriend but I realized I liked him better as a friend than a boyfriend. I just didn't feel the same way he did. I thought he'd have gotten over it but it was clear he wasn't. It did feel good to kiss someone though but then another face flashed in my mind and it wasn't Jesse's. Horrified, I pushed away from Jesse.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

'Shit, sorry. I just didn't expect that' I moved away from him.

He seemed a bit hurt but then he gave me a small smile. 'Sorry, I got caught up in my inspirational speech'.

I managed a small laugh. 'You certainly did. But thanks, I feel a bit better'.

'Good. I know you've been worried about being here. That you're being a burden on Dom and Mia but they like you and want you to stay. So don't worry about that and be happy. I'll let you go so you can get dressed. Mia also told me to tell you to hurry the hell up' he said heading to the door.

'Okay I will'.

Once he was gone I felt relieved. He thought I was struggling with finding my place here. He had no clue that I was dealing with something else which I was slightly grateful for. He hadn't caught on yet so I had some time to think of a plan to keep him safe and hopefully out of this mess even though _he_ wanted us both to 'pay the debt'. I quickly shook my head. No, I wasn't going to think about that shit tonight.

Jesse was right, I just needed to be happy and with that thought I got dressed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'You look so hot' Mia beamed at my reflection in the mirror. I almost didn't recognize myself.

My hair was curled with soft waves, my eyes seemed bigger and brighter with strategically placed mascara and eye shadow and I couldn't keep my eyes off my red lips. The outfit completed the look.

'Let's go, I can't wait to see their reactions' Mia had taken my wrist and led me downstairs where everyone was seated in the living room watching television waiting for the festivities to begin.

Leon was the first to look over when he heard us coming. He stared and elbowed Vince. Vince bolted up from his lounging position and stared, his mouth hanging open a bit.

Dom smiled and Letty winked as Jesse jumped up. 'Wow Gem, you look like a girl' he teased embracing me in a hug.

'Thanks Jess' I smiled. I even grinned at Vince who hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of me. It kind of felt good being the center of attention.

'Well let's get this party started' Letty said jumping up from her position on Dom's lap just as the door opened and a bunch of people began streaming in.

The music was turned up, drinks were passed out and people were mingling as Mia led me around introducing me to some people. I sort of liked the attention I was receiving from the guys who offered to get me drinks and wanted me to dance with them but I turned them down. I hated dancing because I was so terrible. I took a seat on the couch when Jesse joined me well on his way to being intoxicated. 'Let's dance' he slurred his words.

'No Jess, I hate dancing' I told him.

'Oh come on G!'

'I think that girl wants to dance with you' I said indicating a tall, leggy blonde who was eyeing Jesse.

Jesse whipped his head to the side. 'Oh yeah she's hot. 'Cuse me' and he jumped up. I laughed at him and turned my gaze back to the dance floor where a bunch of couples were grinding against each other, including Dom and Letty who were all over each other. When the crowd broke a bit I noticed Vince sitting on the other side with a guitar in hand. I thought he had looked good before but with a guitar in hand, he got even hotter. He looked up and caught me staring at him. I quickly looked away and pretended to be interested in the beer I was drinking when a shadow fell over me.

Vince was looming over me wearing a mischievous smirk. 'What?' I asked noticing his wicked look.

'Dance with me' he said holding out his hand. I felt my heart speed up.

'I can't dance' I replied.

'You can learn' he insisted.

'No really, I suck'

'Well I'm a good teacher' and with that he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me up with ease before leading me into the middle of the dancing crowd.

'Seriously Vince, I can't' I shook my head as people bumped into me forcing me closer to him.

'Calm down, I'll teach you' he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me against him.

It felt like my head was going to explode at the close contact. 'Bend your knees a bit' he instructed. I did as told.

He had one arm wrapped around me. His large hand was sprawled against my lower back as his other hand positioned my arms around his neck.

'Now just feel the music, and move with the beat' he began rolling his hips.

I felt stupid at first and kept looking around but Vince turned my head back to face him. 'Don't pay attention to anyone else but me' he said.

I just nodded and tried to follow him, eventually I found the rhythm and soon enough I was actually dancing. Once I got going Vince ended up spinning me around so we were back to front. Both his arms went around my waist and he pulled me closer to him as he bumped himself against me. I was grinding with Vince! And I liked it. 'Move your hips more' he growled in my ear and I did as told. I could have sworn he moaned.

I looked over and saw Letty and Dom watching us. Dom grinned and gave Vince the thumbs up sign. Letty led Dom over and they started dancing beside us.

'You got rhythm girl' Letty commented, clearly she had a bit to drink.

'I'm trying' I told her while trying not to have a heart attack as I was practically melting into Vince.

We danced for a few more songs until Vince said he had to cool off and went off to the kitchen with Leon who had his arm draped around a few girls. I needed a breather and stepped outside.

There were a few people smoking but they paid little attention as I walked to the sidewalk to avoid the plumes of cigarette smoke.

That's when I noticed the black Mercedes M Class SUV parked down the street. It flashed it's lights and I felt sick. Tony was here.

I stood, frozen in place debating about going over there when Mia appeared. She grabbed me by the arm. 'Come on Gem, we're doing shots!' and she pulled me back into the house.

Fear drove me to drink more than I should have and I found myself back on the couch with some random guy who was pawing at me and not taking no for an answer but being as drunk as i was, i couldn't protect myself. But Vince bailed me out. I would come to find out later that Vince was good for that.

After the guys face met Vince's fist and Dom chucked him out, I found myself being carried up to my room and tucked into bed.

Through my blurry vision I could just make out Vince's handsome face. 'Thanks V' I slurred, and then I passed out.

Authors note: For a visual reference Youtube 'Dirty Dancing Love Man Scene' my inspiration for the dancing scene was Baby and Johnny's first dance.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jesse's got himself a girl_

_And I want to make her mine_

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own the 'Fast and the Furious' franchise or any song titles, lyrics, or people and places you recognize. Hell I don't even own any of the cars mentioned.

**Rated T:** For some mild swearing.

**Authors note: **Once again thank you to those who are taking the time to review!

Three

My head was pounding, the sunlight felt like lasers drilling into my eyes as I managed to open my heavy eyelids, and my mouth had the distinctive taste of puke. Ugh, hangover from Hell.

Someone started tapping lightly on my door. I managed a groan, incapable of anything else. Mia popped her head in and when she saw I was awake (kinda) she opened the door and stepped in. She was carrying a glass of water in one hand and 2 Tylenol in her other, bless that girl.

'Oh you already have some' she said and I turned my head to the nightstand to see that I did in fact have a bottle of water and 2 Tylenols waiting for me. 'It was probably Jesse' I mumbled rubbing my eyes.

'I don't think so. He and Leon are still passed out downstairs' she replied.

My head hurt too much to think so I let it go. I didn't feel like playing detective right now to figure out who left me the hangover cure. 'Well morning at least' I greeted her.

'More like afternoon, it's a little after 2' Mia smiled brightly at me.

'How can you be so cheery?'

'I don't drink enough to get hangovers' she said matter-of-factly.

Neither did I but then the events of last night came back. I was grinding with Vince. I felt my face heat up as I remembered the proximity of our bodies, the way he gripped my waist, and growled in my ear. And then the black SUV, Tony.

I went from red hot to ice cold. 'You okay?' Mia frowned. 'You were just really red and now you're pale'.

'I'm fine. I just need these' I said reaching for the pills on the nightstand table. I popped them into my mouth and washed them down with the water. I could feel them working almost instantly.

'So how's everyone else?' I asked.

'Well Jesse and Leon are still out cold but Dom and Vince are fine. They're out in the garage and Letty well...' Mia was interrupted by the horrible sound of puking coming from the bathroom. 'Letty's puking her brains out' Mia scrunched up her nose.

A few seconds later we heard the toilet flush and the door open. Letty shuffled into my doorway. 'Worse morning ever' she said wiping her mouth.

'Afternoon' Mia corrected her. 'But it was a good night'.

Letty smiled a bit. 'Yeah, it's worth it. And we'll do it all over again next weekend. But tonight, I just want to relax'.

'I hear you. I think the plan is just to stay in, order Chinese and rent some movies'.

'That sounds heavenly' I said.

'Agreed. And I don't have to change' Letty said pulling on the over sized sweat pants she was wearing which clearly belonged to Dom.

Us girls talked for a bit until I was feeling better. I felt like Letty was coming around a little bit.

After our talk ended, Letty crawled back into bed and I took a shower then headed downstairs. It was still quiet which meant that Leon and Jesse were still sleeping in the basement. I joined Mia at the dining room table for some herbal tea which made me feel even better. 'So what's the story with you and Jesse?' she asked.

I shrugged. 'We use to have a thing when we were younger. But I realized I made a better friend than a girlfriend to him and so we broke up. We've moved on'.

'I don't know about that' she said softly.

I frowned. I knew I was over it but I had the sinking suspicion she wasn't talking about me. 'What do you mean?'

'Jesse was really happy that you were here. I've never seen him smile so much and he talks non-stop about you at the garage apparently' Mia said. I felt my cheeks heating up. 'I think he still has feelings for you'.

I sighed and stared into the hot mug of tea. 'I just don't feel the same way. I thought he'd have gotten over it. I feel terrible'.

'Hey don't feel bad. Vince use to have a thing for me but I didn't return his feelings. I've had to turn him down so many times and yeah I feel bad about it, but you can't help who you have and don't have feelings for'.

I felt my stomach knot. I knew Vince had a thing for Mia and I don't know why I felt so shitty about it. But I had other things to worry about.

'Cheer up. I know what will make you feel better' Mia offered me a smile.

'You do?' I questioned.

'Yeah. You can pick out the movie for tonight! Go see if Dom or Vince will take you, I'm going to try and wake up Jesse and Leon' and with that she had stood up and headed downstairs.

-.-.-.-.-.-

I headed outside. I head Dom's and Vince's deep voices as I neared the garage. 'Knock knock' I called stopping in the double door frame.

They both looked up at me. Dom gave me a big smile. 'She's alive!'

'Barely' I smiled.

'Lightweight' Vince scoffed as he went back to polishing the hood of his Mazda.

'I bet I drank more than you' I shot back.

'No you didn't' he smirked.

I glared at him as Dom laughed. 'Children, children. We all know, I drank more than both of you put together'.

'Whatever you say brother' Vince shot back to his best friend.

'Up for another round tonight?' Dom asked.

'Hell no!' I shook my head. 'Mia said we'd have a quiet night in. Chinese and a movie sound good to you guys?'

'Sounds good to me. You in V?'

'Got no other plans'.

'Well would one of you be kind enough to drive me to the movie store?' I asked politely.

'Take Jesse's Jetta. His keys are usually on the coffee table in the living room' Dom offered.

I laughed nervously. 'Well I would but I don't have my license'.

Vince's head shot up. 'What!?'

I shrugged. 'I never learned how to drive. My dad got locked up before he could teach me'.

'Well that's going to have to change. We'll teach you another day, but I got to go check on Letty so Vince can take you to the store'.

'I guess' Vince said.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Being alone with Vince was a bit awkward as neither one of us said anything about last night. _Well, I wasn't going to bring it up if he wasn't_ I thought sullenly as we drove to the movie store. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see the black SUV trailing us...

'So, uh, what type of movies does everyone like?' I asked Vince as we walked into the movie store a few minutes later.

'We usually get a horror movie' he shrugged his wide shoulders as I followed him down the horror aisle. I hated horror! I always got nightmares and on top of already having trouble sleeping it made me practically an insomniac. But I knew Vince would just make fun of me so I began to browse titles.

'I like monster movies, like werewolves and zombies and shit' Vince said as my eyes flitted over covers with scary creatures, blood thirsty vampires, and yellow eyed werewolves. Vince reached for a particularly scary looking werewolf movie. 'Jesse and I wanted to see this' he said.

'Okay cool' I shrugged.

'Cool' Vince repeated, then we stopped at the check out.

When we walked back outside I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw the idling black SUV. Vince walked into me. 'What the hell?' he frowned.

'Sorry' I said quickly.

'You okay?' he asked actually looking a bit concerned.

'Yeah I'm okay. I just started to feel a bit nauseous'.

'Ha. Lightweight' I elbowed him trying to play it cool. 'Oh ouch that hurt sooo bad' he mocked me.

'Shut up' I said hoping we'd just get out of here when Vince decided to pop into the variety store beside the movie place.

'We need snacks' he said.

'Can't we get them later?' I asked feeling uneasy as I felt eyes on me.

'No we're here anyways. Are you coming?'

'Nah it's okay I need some air'.

'Okay suit yourself. But no whining if you don't like anything' he spoke to me as though I were a child.

Instead I ignored him and he eventually walked into the store. That's when the SUV flashed it's lights.

_Shit!_

But I had ducked out on him last night, I couldn't push my luck again. So I hurried over.

The window rolled down as I stopped at the drivers side. Tony Ciprano's heavily scarred face stared back at me.

'Who's your friend?' he asked.

'Just a guy' I replied.

'Well I'll be mentioning him to the boss'.

'I bet you will' I snapped out.

'Don't give me attitude kid. I saw that little stunt you pulled yesterday, you're lucky I didn't get out of the car and shoot everybody in the house'.

It felt like ice was running through my veins. 'Anyways, boss has given you 1 month to pay off the debt'.

'One month? That's not enough time' I felt panicked.

'Well that's too fucking bad. His people our just finishing the last minute details. Once they get the leads they'll contact me and I'll be contacting you. You get that Jesse kid on board yet?'

'No'.

'Well if I were you, I would because you're going to need his help' he smirked.

'Whatever'.

'Monday, 11 am. You meet me at the 7-Eleven down from that house you're staying at. Or else, people start getting hurt. Starting with your friend in there' Tony nodded toward the store. I felt my heart plummet.

'I'll be there' I bit out.

'I look forward to it' then he rolled up his window, spun his tires and pulled out of the parking lot just as Vince walked out.

I walked over to him as he frowned at the disappearing Mercedes. 'Who was that?' he asked.

'Just some guy who asked for directions. I told him I couldn't help him because I wasn't from around here and he got pissed' I shrugged, trying not to show how spooked I was.

'Really? Thought you knew him' we began to walk toward his car.

'Why?' I asked.

'Because he has Miami plates' he seemed suspicious.

'Really? I didn't notice' and I slid into the passenger seat.

Vince didn't say anything else, but I could slowly see the wheels beginning to turn in his head.

-.-.-.-.-.-

When we got back to the house, Jesse and Leon were awake. Leon was drinking again. He said the cure for a hangover was to get drunk, he called it 'Leon Logic'.

'Hey Jess, how are you feeling?' I asked him.

'Good' he said in a clipped tone before settling himself on the couch and booting up the N64. I got the feeling he didn't want to talk to me but I chalked it up to him feeling like crap so I didn't worry too much about it.

After a hearty helping of Chinese food, we began to prepare for the movie. The boys set up the surround sound and moved the furniture around so we could all have comfortable seats as Mia, Letty, and I popped popcorn, poured soft drinks, and dumped chips into bowls.

Dom and Letty had their usual spot; together on the reclining chair, Letty sitting atop Dom. Jesse and Leon settled themselves on the floor, leaning against the couch which Vince and I were occupying as Mia sat on the other reclining chair armed with a pillow and blanket to shield herself from the scary scenes. I was determined not to get scared because Leon and Vince would tease me mercilessly.

Jesse was still in a bad mood when the movie started. He had barely said two words to me. I was beginning to think he was a bit pissed at me but I couldn't focus too much on it as the movie began. The credits began rolling as actors and actresses names flashed on screen as a voice began narrating the story about blood thirsty beasts and what not as he finished the introduction the screen went black then a horrifically scary werewolf face appeared causing most of us to jump. I nearly screamed as Mia whimpered and held her pillow up. Vince just chuckled and Jesse said it was cool.

The movie was filled with gory scenes, and surprise 'pop-ups' which made most of us jump. I was beginning to get agitated because I was getting scared. Why did we have to rent this movie? I wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight! Mia whimpered again and Leon told her to chill, it was only a movie. Monsters don't exist in real life and that's when I snapped because I knew monsters existed in the form of people like Tony Ciprano and _him._

'Monsters do exist!' I snapped causing everyone to turn their attention to me, the movie momentarily forgotten.

'Is someone scared of the boogey man?' Leon teased.

'Screw off!' I bit out and jumped up heading upstairs as I heard Leon ask what he did.

I was on the verge of tears again as my pulse pounded in my ears. Monsters were out there. Hell there was one prowling the streets right now in a black SUV and he worked for an even worse monster. I some what resented all of them downstairs because the worst thing they had to worry about was their cars not starting or running out of beer. I resented Jesse the most though because I was shouldering the weight of something we both should have been.

I heard the door open behind me and turned to see Jesse standing there. I could tell he was pissed off but he still cared enough to come see what was up.

'Go away Jesse' I said softly as I rubbed my eyes then pinched the bridge of my nose trying to calm down.

'What's your deal?' he asked folding his arms over his chest and giving me a hard look.

'Go away!' I exploded on him as my anger, fear, and frustration came out.

'You've got problems!' he snapped at me before charging into the hallway. I heard him exchange some heated words with somebody before another shadow filled my doorway.

Dom stood there looking in at me. He didn't seem angry only concerned. The dutiful leader playing peace maker.

'You okay?'

'I'm fine' I tried to keep my cool because Dom wasn't somebody I wanted to piss off. 'I just need to be alone right now'.

'Okay that's fine but when you're feeling better, we'll be talking'.

'There's nothing to talk about' I replied.

'We'll see. Sleep it off' and he closed the door.

That night I tossed and I turned and when I woke up the next morning I was still in a hostile mood. I stayed in my room all day refusing to talk to anybody who came knocking at my door. I pretended I was sleeping whenever someone would poke their head in. A little after 10pm I heard Dom shutting all the lights off and then his heavy footsteps heading to his room. He paused outside my door but didn't come in and then continued on his way to his room to join Letty. I was adamant on staying in my room but my stomach began to growl and as I wasn't getting much sleep anyways, I crept to the door.

There sitting in front of my room was a plate with a sandwich and a glass of milk. I silently thanked Dom for being so considerate even though I had been acting like a total dick. But even after I was full, I still found it difficult to get any sleep as tomorrow I would be having another 'meeting' with Tony.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning I heard everybody waking up and preparing for their day. Mia came to check on me before she headed off to school. 'I'm okay' I managed a small smile.

'Well if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here' she said.

'Thanks'.

At 11 am I headed to the 7-Eleven. Tony was already there waiting. 'Got your first hit' he said gruffly handing me a print out from a computer. 'A black 1999 Lamborghini Diablo' I read out loud. 'Registered to a Dr. Norman Groves at 94 Beverly Hills Boulevard. How many cars will I have to get?' I asked looking up.

'There were 10 Lambo's on that shipment your dad botched, so 10. Now, call this number whenever you pick up a car. It's my pager' he handed me a slip of paper with a number on it. 'You'll be taking the cars to the shipping yard where they'll be loaded into shipping containers and put on a ship. The ship will sail after one month and if there ain't 10 Lambo's on board, well, you know what will happen. Don't fuck this up. Any damages incurred to the cars will make them null and void, which means you'll have to find another one to replace it. So drive carefully. Once one cars been loaded I'll give you details on the next one. I'd start now if I were you' and with that he shifted the SUV into gear and pulled away leaving me standing there once again on the verge of tears. Now I had to decide if I was going to bring Jesse into this and would he actually help. With a heavy sigh I headed back toward the Toretto home to start devising a plan. I just prayed I could pull this off.


End file.
